Another Love Card?
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran hate one other with a passion.But when a new card is on the loose Sakura is forced to let the card help her and Tomoyo find there destinies.But now her feelings around Syaoran change


Another Love Card?  
Beep, beep, beep...  
What!?...  
Beep...  
"Do you think you could turn the alarm off by yourself for once," asked Kero chan. Your almost seventeen for god sakes.  
"Sorry I heard it, I just wanted to finish my dream," Sakura replied.  
"What was it about," he asked.  
"Well what happened was...  
  
"Hoe what's that, Sakura asked."  
"Sakura... Sakura, said the figure."  
"But who are you, what are you, she asked."  
"It's me Sy..."  
  
"Oh no I'm late again," Sakura shouted.  
Later that day  
"Man why does that jerk have to be so mean, I don't know what Meiling sees in him, but then why does my heart beat so fast when I'm around him," she asked herself?  
Syaoran's Apartment  
"Okay swing to the left, left again, now up, and to the right."  
"Ahh," Syaoran shouted tripping on his robes."(That's more like it hehehe)   
He fell to the ground hard on his chest.   
"Stupid robes I don't see why I have to train with them on," he yelled angrily." "I think that's enough for today anyway," he yelled a little more calmed down.  
He took the orange belt off. Then the robes off and throw it onto the armchair. Then jumped onto the couch. With sweat running down his face burn his eye when they ran off into his eyes.  
"Man what a day, why does Avalon have to do this to me, more importantly how is she doing it, making my heart beat so fast when ever I'm so close to her, I just want it to stop now," he said getting upset again.  
Then Syaoran felt something he hadn't felt in years.  
"A Clow Card, he replied."  
Sakura's place  
"Sakura do you feel that," Kero asked.  
"Come on let's go," she said running for the window.  
"What about Tomoyo," he asked.  
"Forgot about Tomoyo I'll call her on the way," she said.  
Ten minutes later  
"Its about time Avalon, shouted Syaoran.  
"Shut your big mouth Li kun, Sakura shouted back."  
"Oh Sakura aren't we forgetting something, Tomoyo sang."  
*Everyone but Tomoyo sweatdropped *  
Two minutes later  
"Hurry up I wanna get away from you girls already," Syaoran yelled.  
"I'll be down in a sec," she said.  
She jumped out of the tree.  
She was wearing a silver tank with white short shorts and silver sandals.  
Syaoran was getting that feeling again.  
His heart was beating so fast, he started to sweat, and he felt like he was going to burn to ashes from the feeling that was making him felt like he was on fire.  
"Um c-can we...go get.... that card no..now," he said stubbing.  
Sakura noticed that he was there blushing and sweating.  
What is it that's making him so nervous?  
"Syao ...I mean Li Kun are you okay," she asked in a concerned voice.  
"I'm fine let's just capture this card and get over with it," he said in a nervous voice.  
Just then a chain shot at Sakura, but she quickly jumped out of the way.  
"I think it's here," she replied.  
"There it is," shouted Kero chan.  
He pointed to a tree; they looked over and saw it. It was a little girl, much younger then the power card. She had a Chinese style dress that was a deep red.  
"Are you trying to tell me the card is a little girl," Syaoran said very angrily.   
"This Card is very powerful, it likes to destroy others destiny's by using that Chain so whatever you do don't be mean to it," Kero chan said.  
"Oh my I better not be mean to it, I'll make it cry," he said laughing.  
The chain shot at him.  
"I was only kidding," he said dodging the chain. ( You don't see that everyday)  
The card started to chase Syaoran with the chain.  
"What card is it Kero," asked Tomoyo.  
"The Love Card," he said.  
"But there's already a love card, or I forgot your just a stuffed animal," Syaoran said still dodging the chain. (He's really pushing it)  
"LOVE CARD KICK HIS ASS," shouted Kero angrily.  
"How do I catch the card," Sakura asked?  
"The card has to help two destiny find their way," Kero replied.  
Just then a figure walked beside them.  
"Hope I'm not to late," said a boy with glasses.  
"Eriol, how did you know there was a Clow Card," Sakura asked?  
"I called him," Tomoyo said slightly blushing. (E+T are beside S+S)  
"Ok, anyway Clow card never mind that jerk come over here now," Sakura yelled.  
The card started to cry some. Kero flew over and cleaned her tears away.  
"It okay Love she didn't know it's not her fault, please forgive Sakura."  
The Love card smiled and hugged Kero. He then guided her over to the others.  
Love saw Eriol and hugged him tightly.   
"It okay I'm here now," he said patting her head.  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said.  
Love looked at her a smile and hugged her.  
"She really likes to hug people doesn't she," Tomoyo said.  
"Love will you help the girls with there destines," Eriol asked.  
She smiled and nodded.  
She wrapped the chains around Sakura and Tomoyo. And they fell asleep.  
Syaoran who was now standing beside Eriol turned red.  
You know Sakura don't look that half bad when she's sleeping... what am I saying, what the hack is going on here!!!!!!  
In Sakura's dream  
She was standing there. She was standing in front of herself. Then syaoran walked up behind her. And wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Aishiteru Sakura Chan," he said. Aishiteru forever.  
The scene flashed  
Tomoyo and she were in the Penguin Park.  
"You know how you feel about him, tell him," she said.  
"I can't he hates me, he's always hated me so please Tomoyo I would like to be alone now," Sakura replied.  
Tomoyo left her sadly.  
Minutes passed.  
"Sakura are you alright," Syaoran asked walking up to her with a bandage over his eye?  
"Yes, but I need to do something, demo I'm to scared to do it," she replied.  
"I can help you," he said.  
Then it made sense for her.  
"Syaoran, she whispered."  
Then she woke up.  
When she woke up everyone was there.  
"What where's the Love Card," she asked.  
"It's in front of you," Tomoyo said.  
She looked over in front of her. There was the Love Card in its card form.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"That was a great capture Sakura, and to think you also found your destiny also," Kero giggled.  
"Yea," she said also giggling.  
Next Day  
Sakura walked down the street, Tomoyo had wanted to tell her something. She started to run down the street she had to tell Tomoyo. The night before she had realized how she felt about him.   
It had all come together. The blushing. The way her heart ached when he wasn't around. She just knew he would too one day. But when.   
Syaoran's pov:  
He was in his bathroom. Covering a deep cut he had gotten from training. He had asked Yukito about the strange feelings he has been feeling. And he told him; he was feeling love. Not a crush, love. That was such a strong word. He never knew he could feel it. But for her. Of all girls it was her, his heart had chosen. But if he told her would it be him she would pick out of all the young men who longed for her. But to him it made sense.  
"I love you Sakura," he said under his breath before leaving for his morning walk.  
Tomoyo's pov:  
I waited for my friend Sakura to come. I waited and waited until she came in sight.  
"Sakura," Tomoyo shouted running to her friend.  
"Sorry I'm late," Sakura said out of breath from running.  
"It's okay, guess what," I said. My destiny and me have a date tonight.  
"Really with who," Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo blushed, "with Eriol."( I think he's pretty hot my self)  
Sakura was shocked.  
"With Eriol," Sakura said.  
"Yes and now you have to tell me did your destiny confess yet," I asked.  
"I don't think that will happen for some time," She said. I don't think he even knows how he feels yet.  
"So you have to tell me, who is it," I asked?  
She looked down, "It's Syaoran".  
"You should tell him, he won't know on less you tell him, I said.  
"I can't he hates me, he always has and always will," she sobbed.  
"I'll leave you alone with your thought then, see you later," I say.  
I leave her with her thoughts knowing she would find a way.   
Normal pov:  
Sakura sit they're still thinking. This like in my dream I had last night with the Love Card. Syaoran saw her and started to walk up to her.  
"Sakura are you alright," Syaoran asked walking up to her with a bandage over his eye?  
"Yes, but I need to do something important, demo I'm to scared to do it," she relied. He called me bye my name! Why?  
"I can help you," he said.  
"Thanks," she said faking a smile.  
"So what's your problem," he asked?  
"Well I... this is kinda hard to say but I need to tell a guy that I like him... a lot, I'm scared thought," she said ready to cry.  
"It doesn't have to do with the Love Card's destiny thing doesn't it," he asked sadly.  
She nodded. She knew that this was hurting him a lot. Maybe he did have feelings for her now, but could she tell him.  
"You should tell him," he said.  
"I will when I know I'm ready," she said now sure of his feelings for her.  
"I hope you tell him soon, so then you'll now how he feels," he said still sadly.  
"I'm ready know how he feels," she said.  
"Then you should tell him how you feel," he said.  
"I am now thank you Syaoran," she said with a big smile.  
He stilled looked at her sadly, but now with a look of confession.  
"Aishiteru," she said smiling.  
Syaoran was shocked more then ever. Sakura looked at him. A thought hit her. What if he didn't realize his feelings yet? She turned away from him, so he won't see her tears. But then she felt strong arms around her waist. She had known what was going to happen next.  
"Aishiteru Sakura Chan," he said smiling a rare smile. Aishiteru forever.  
She turned in the embrace and embraced him back.  
"I know," she said.  
The End  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
Kayla Chan: My first one-slot or one-shot I forget what you call it. Anyway almost six months of work here. I lost the file for some time but here is my latest work.  
Tomoyo: Write one about Eriol's date with me please!!!!!!!  
Kayla Chan: Maybe if people review and ask I will I don't know if people like this one so please review. Would anyone tell me if Spinal is a guy or girl? Some people say it's a girl and others say it's a she. And it's going to destroy my mind please tell me!!! 


End file.
